The "MICROSOFT" WINDOWS, Version 3.1, operating system sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provides application developers with child window controls that they may integrate into their applications. Unfortunately, the number of controls that are provided by the operating system and the range of functionality provided by the controls are not sufficient for all applications. As a result, application developers have been forced to create their own child window controls.